Funds are requested to partially support a conference on the multidisciplinary research perspectives in psychoneuroimmunology. This conference would be the second of a proposed series of conferences organized by Bruce Rabin (University of Pittsburgh) Robert Ader (University of Rochester), Ronald Glaser (Ohio State University), and Mark Laudenslager (University of Colorado) that addresses the NIMH's stated need "...to understand the regulation of immune responses by behavioral processes operating through the central nervous system (CNS) and endocrine systems." This second conference, cochaired by Robert Ader (Department of Psychiatry), Nicholas Cohen (Department of Microbiology and Immunology), and David Felten (Department of Neurobiology and Anatomy) of the University of Rochester, will be held in Rochester, NY, September 13-15, 1990. It is now generally recognized that the immune system, like other physiological systems operating in the interests of homeostasis, is integrated with other physiological processes and is thus subject to regulation or modulation by the brain. The study of behavior-neural-endocrine-immune interactions is basic to and of potential significance for understanding the role of behavioral and psychosocial factors in the pathogenesis of a variety of disease states including HIV infection and AIDS. Research in the field of psychoneuroimmunology involves scientists from a number of different disciplines an encompasses a wide diversity of experimental methodologies, and continued development of the are requires '...careful research, new methodologies, and communication between scientists in traditionally distinct fields.' The Rochester conference is designed to address some of these issues. Discussion will focus on six research areas: (1) conditioned changes in immune responses; (11) studies of stress effects on immune reactions in animals; (111) psychoneuroimmunologic studies i humans including clinical research; (IV) psychoneuroimmunologic aspects of AIDS; (V) neuroendocrine-immune interactions; and (VI) developmental psychoneuroimmunology - all of which have been identified as areas of interest and importance by the NIMH and by an Institute of Medicine Panel. Following a brief review of the research strategies, the nature of the data collected, and a identification of some of the problems and issues that might be explored, prepared discussants an attendees with expertise in the behavioral and neurosciences, endocrinology, and microbiology virology and immunology will discuss these same points from their own disciplinary perspectives Participation in the discussion by pre- and postdoctoral trainees who will be encouraged to attend the meeting is also expected. The primary goal of this conference is to provide all the participants wit the opportunity for a broadly based, multidisciplinary discussion of issues that will be generative o new research and more sophisticated psychoneuroimmunology and AIDS research grant applications.